Inside Out
by Shinigami240
Summary: Gangs, rivals, hate, despair. Know them all. Kurosaki Ichigo is in love with a man from a rival gang. He thinks he knows the man, but he'd be surprised by what he finds later on. Can their relationship really last in a war? Grimmichi. AU. Yaoi. Now Beta'd
1. A Prologue of some kind

**A/N:** Hey, Shinigami240 here. I know I'm being retarded, starting new stories without finishing old ones :P I'm an idiot, I accept that. It's just that I had this idea for a while now so forgive me for neglecting my other stories. It's true I'm looking for a Beta reader for this story. I really want someone that doesn't hate yaoi, some violence, and possibly lemons. I have grammar issues, I sometimes change sentences in my head and use another sentence that's completely different to the paragraph and make the whole story a bit awkward. I really nead help. Unfortunately, I'm pretty new with this Beta thing so if there is a person out there, patient enough to help me, please PM me! I can only choose one person obviously, so if I don't reply to somebody volunteering, I'm sorry. I'm not doing it to offend, I just really don't know how to reply and decline politely T.T

**Summary: **There are three top gangs in New York City. They're rivals and they loathe each other to the point of killing. Kurosaki, Ichigo, a teenager with a sad past is taking a liking to someone else in the rival gang. He doesn't know that of course. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques is falling for this teenager he met on the streets. Unfortunately, the gang is at war right now. Unexpectant things happen here and there, what happens if the two have to confront each other when in battle? AU

**Warnings: **Probable lemon later on, violence, yaoi, bad language, and bad grammer :P

**Disclaimer:** Everyone should know by now that I don't own Bleach. Considering the fact that I'm not japanese and can't understand japanese, it would be pretty sad to think I own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo ran like he was running for his life—as a matter of fact, he was. His feet pounded consistently on the ground like his heart, which was beating faster than his feet were pounding. Ichigo didn't dare look back due to the fear of what he might see. He did, however, increase his pace when he heard footsteps behind him over his own raspy voice.

He was in a dark alley, which was more like a tunnel that was above ground. He had no idea who was chasing him, but he had a pretty good idea why.

The sky was pitch black, and the stars were hidden behind ominous looking clouds.

"Fucking bastard!"

Ichigo flinched at the voice, speeding up towards a fork in the alleyway.

His pursuer was getting closer and closer.

He slowed slightly when he reached the fork. Which side ought he to take?

_Always put your best foot forward, partner._

Ichigo hesitated before following the voice's instructions, turning right because his right foot was his best foot. He also threw a huge rock—or whatever the dark object was he found on the ground—to the other side of the fork, hoping to distract and confuse his chaser.

Normally, he would never listen to the voice, but now wasn't the time to be uncertain. Ichigo heard a loud curse behind him as his pursuer also chose right on a mere whim. It was too dark to be certain, but it seemed like he was running towards a dead end. He always had good eyesight, so he instantly noticed.

Turning around for the first time since his flight, Ichigo made sure no one was within sight of him yet. Then, turning towards his left, he climbed into a garbage can; it was one that was big enough for him to climb completely into. Crouching in the rubbish, he held his breath.

Ichigo didn't have to wait long because the enemy sped right past the garbage can.

"GODDAMMIT!"

Ichigo bit his lip as he heard the curse where he guessed the dead end was located.

His chaser started running back the other way.

Closing his eyes and unintentionally sucking in his stomach, he waited until the enemy's footsteps receded, probably heading for the left side of the fork.

Ichigo wasn't paranoid, but he sure wasn't taking any chances either. He waited a good twenty minutes before quietly jumping out. He was now really sweaty, smelly, and tired. His legs were sore from running for such long distances.

He shook his bright orange hair, getting rid of a banana peel that was entangled in his locks. Then, slowly walking and listening for sounds, he made his way back towards where he had come from.

He was slightly past the fork when he heard voices coming from both his left side and his right side.

One voice was coming out of the left side. More voices were coming out from the direction he was going towards.

_Shit!_ Ichigo thought, turning back. In his hurry, he knocked over the dark object he had thrown aside before. It seems like his pursuer had tossed it there in frustration.

There was a pause.

Then, "What the hell was that?"

"It came from the right side!"

"It's him!"

Ichigo felt panic crawling in his insides. Fighting the urge to just give up and cover his head while curling up in the fetal position, he turned and silently started towards the garbage bin.

"Screw that!" yelled an angry voice. "Let me have it!"

Ichigo started as a sharp beam of light pierced his eyes, blinding him. He fell over on his back with a gasp.

"Found ya!" a guy growled triumphantly.

"Are you sure it's him? The boss will be angry if we bring back random person that just happening to be running here," another guy argued.

Ichigo squinted though the light, struggling to make out figures that were standing over him.

"Nah," the first guy assured, "it's definitely him. Bright orange hair, about 5'11—must be him. Not many people walking around looking like strawberries, huh?"

Laughter echoed down the walls of the alleyway.

"So, what do we do with him now?"

"…I suggest we kill him…"

"That's a stupid suggestion! Aizen doesn't want him dead, you dumbass."

"Hey, don't call me a dumbass!"

Ichigo could see two figures shoving each other.

"Stop it." This time it was a female voice.

The two stopped fighting.

"We'll bring him back to Aizen-sama, and let him decide," the female ordered.

"That's stupid. We should just kill him."

"Aizen doesn't want him dead! Are you deaf?!"

"I'm not deaf!"

The fighting started again.

Seeing enough, Ichigo got up to run. Before he could fully stand, however, a foot connected with his skull, sending him crashing to the floor again.

"Hey, he's running away!"

"We aren't blind, dumbass."

"I told you to stop calling me a dumbass!"

"ENOUGH!" The woman sounded really angry now. She turned around and shoved them apart.

Ichigo stood up to run again, but before he could make it even a few paces, a sharp pain in his side made him collapse. "Fuck!" He winced in pain.

"Give him a sedative. He's getting on my nerves."

"You aren't the boss of me; I'll do whatever I like."

"Just do it!"

Ichigo felt a sharp sting in his arm. "Fuck you!" He wrenched his arm out of the way, but the drug was already injected into him. His eyes drooped immediately.

"Night," was the last thing he heard before darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

Ichigo snapped his eyes open. It took him a few seconds to realize his position. His arms were chained to walls, along with his legs. His eyes roamed frantically around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Ichigo's head spun towards the voice. His eyes widened.

Aizen smiled. "Good, you're awake. I've wanted to talk to you for awhile."

Damn him.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I'm sorry, another note from the author. I'm an evil person.

Please note that this is a scene that happens in the future of the story, consider it as a hook. The events in the reall chapters lead to this. Chapter one will have all the details of the gangs. I care greatly for your (you, the readers) opinions for my story. I'll gladly accept criticism if it helps improving my story. This is just the beginning, a tester, so if it seems this story is liked, I'll add more and more words to make the chapters longer. Tehe, I wonder who can guess the name of at least one gang. I made it really obvious what two gangs would be. I salute the people who can guess who's in the 3rd gang. Haha, there's also the voice in Ichigo's head. Who do you think is?

XD Good? DX Bad? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: **Still looking for a Beta

Definitely changing this to M. Next chapter might have lemon, you have been warn.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo was an average teenager, a little grumpy, but normal. His hair was the most noticeable on the New York streets. People would turn and actually stare at him stunned like seeing the sun for the first time. He was good looking, oh yes don't get me wrong. He was handsome, but his hair attracted a lot of attention, and that's not always good when you live in the slums.

Ichigo wasn't one to worry about that though, he was a good fighter. Anyone who picks on him better have a good experience in fighting because Ichigo learned to fight before he could talk.

He was also in a gang. That was also normal in the New York City. There were three top gangs. Ichigo was in one of them, a group of people who called themselves 'The Shinigami.' Another one was a big group hand-picked by the leader Aizen. They called themselves 'The Espada.' The third most popular gang consists of a mysterious group who slunk around in the deepest part of the city. Called themselves 'The Vaizards.'

The three gangs didn't get along with each other. They _hated_ each other to the extent of killing. They always get in small fights because they want to be the most feared and popular gang in the city. 'The Espada' actually wanted to be known throughout the world. The fights never got extremely serious because they all feared the strengths of the rival gang.

All three gangs hand special fighting techniques. The Shinigami and the Vaizards preferred to use swords. The Espada were vicious and liked to fight with their hands for more feeling but they also had swords to use when the fight got out of hand. Now you're probably wondering where they got their swords from but this _is_ New York. Their father's fathers were in gangs and probably stole metal from somewhere. The father's fathers probably forged the swords themselves to suit each other's fighting style. Of course it's not legal to fight with swords like this but no one really monitors the city.

The swords were not rusty ones found in museums. They were elegant and unique to the fighter. They were almost tied to the soul of the owner. Losing your sword is a big disgrace.

The Espada had ten top fighters excluding the leaders. They were pleased to have created signs of death marked for each person. Going from strongest to weakest: Stark represented loneliness, Barragan represented time, and Halibel represented sacrifice. Those were the top three fighters. The rest were Ulquiorra (Nihility/ desolation) Nnoitora – Despair, Grimmjow – Destruction, Zommari - Addiction / Intoxication / Obsession, Szayel – Insanity, Aaroneiro – Greed, and Yammy – Wrath. The leaders were Aizen, Gin and Tousen. The Espada weren't a small group of people, they take in and test other gangs they 'conquered' and recruit them as 'fracciones.' The fraccion were just servants. They look out for strong people to take in, their eyes are on Kurosaki, Ichigo right now.

The Shinigami wanted peace in the city; they fought bad guys (Thieves, murderers, etc.) that they found on the streets. They want to wipe out criminals even though technically, they're criminals themselves. They steal food to eat, threaten to get their way but they never hurt anybody.

The Vaizards don't like to be in contact with people. They stayed out of everyone's way. The only time they came out of their hideout was to steal some food. They hated the Espada and the Shinigami for various reasons. They want revenge for what both gangs did to them.

Ichigo had a tragic happening when he was six. The Espada attacked his family and raided his house and in the end, his mother died to protect him, him father, and his sisters. He has every reason to hate the Espada. He also had a strong belief that he must learn from the tragedy of his mother. He wants to make sure no one else had to suffer like him. Ichigo fights other gangs that impose a threat to the society. Their leader had strong moral beliefs.

* * *

Grimmjow smirked at the blushing teen. "What? You don't like what I said?"

Ichigo scowled angrily, the blush still painted across his face. "You don't have to say it in the public. People are staring."

Grimmjow grinned. "What? You mean you don't want to have SEX?" He yelled out slowly, attracting attention from everyone with vicinity. "Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, mortified. "Let's make out now!" Grimmjow still had a big smile plastered on his face. "How 'bout you kiss me—?"

Ichigo's fist swung out, cutting off Grimmjow's embarrassing sentence. He yelped in surprise as Grimmjow grabbed his arm easily and twisted it until it was painfully wrenched behind his back.

"Damn it," Ichigo growled. "Where'd you learn to fight?" Grimmjow cocked his head, knowing he couldn't admit he was from the Espada. "Anyone can fight if this is what you call fighting." He said instead. "Oh? You're saying you can fight better than this?" Ichigo shot back, smug that he could beat up Grimmjow if he had a sword. Of course he couldn't tell Grimmjow he was a Shinigami, Grimmjow would probably get scared.

Grimmjow was thinking along the same lines. "Let's just say I can beat you to pulp if I wanted to,"

Ichigo kicked out, catching Grimmjow unawares and jumped at the fallen figure. "Are you sure about that?" Grimmjow grabbed the red-head and pinned him down with his weight.

Grimmjow grunted as Ichigo struggled from underneath him but otherwise didn't relent. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He propped his elbow on Ichigo's shoulder, leaning back.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo gasped beneath the bigger man. "Isn't it always me who does the fucking?" Grimmjow asked, clearly enjoying himself. "Anyways, it's obvious who the winner is." He continued, "Admit it, you lost."

"I'll die first!" Ichigo yelled, choking on a mixture of dirt and spit as he breathed in the dust that swirled near the ground. "That's going to take a while," Grimmjow hummed, incensing the teen even further. "Get off!" Ichigo writhed around, trying to unbalance Grimmjow.

"Admit you lost first," Ichigo snarled, doing his best to look dangerous and failing sadly. "Well?" Grimmjow asked again.

"Hell no!"

Grimmjow started humming again. "I guess we'll have to wait until you die then."

Ichigo glowered. "You _really_ don't want to have sex again do you?"

Grimmjow paused in his humming, then continued again as though Ichigo didn't say anything. "I'm talking to you damn it!" Ichigo huffed. "Confess first. Confess that I'm stronger than you," "Argh!" Ichigo flexed his arms, trying to reach Grimmjow. "Confess, confess, confess," Grimmjow sang.

Aware there was a crowd around them watching, Ichigo sniffed disdainfully, trying to look dignified, a feat in which he was not successful in. "Fine," He whispered, trying to look uncaring at his position underneath the older man but a ring of laughter got him blushing madly.

"What was that?" Grimmjow mocked, leaning closer. "Couldn't hear you,"

"FINE!" Ichigo roared. Grimmjow laughed with the audience and let Ichigo go. "Bastard," Ichigo hissed under his breath.

"Whoa now, no playing kids," This time the both of them scowled, turning to look at the officer. Urahara beamed at them, waving energetically. "I'm not a kid, I'm twenty." Grimmjow snorted. "I'm not a kid either. I'm eighteen." Ichigo sulked.

"Really?" Urahara said in a disbelieving tone. "You I believe," He nodded towards Grimmjow. "But you, since when were you eighteen?" Ichigo glared and crossed his arms. "Since half and hour ago you retard."

"Oh well, who cares how old you are. Just don't play around on the streets, take your little friend elsewhere if you are going to _play_." Urahara smirked as he emphasized _play_.

"Bastard," Ichigo and Grimmjow said at the same time. Grimmjow leaned over and pulled Ichigo closer until he could whisper in Ichigo's ear.

"Let's go somewhere. I have a birthday gift for you."

Ichigo perked up. "What is it?" He asked.

"Can't tell ya, it's a surprise," Ichigo looked like a happy boy when he heard that. "Is it what I think it is?" Ichigo asked slyly. "That depends, you can think?"  
Ichigo punched Grimmjow on the arm playfully. Urahara grabbed Ichigo's arm. Whispering so that only Ichigo could hear. "Be careful," Ichigo frowned at jerked his arm away. "I'm not a kid anymore,"  
Urahara's temporary serious face melted to a grinning face. "Course you aren't," Ichigo 'hmphed'.

Escaping the stares from people walking past, Ichigo and Grimmjow walked down the streets and out of sight behind several buildings. Neither noticed the dark look Urahara had when he was peering at them.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know what you think about this chapter. Sorry for the boring beginning, I wanted to explain so no one is lost. It there's any questions, feel free to PM me. Still short but my chapters will get longer.  
Exams are making me edgy so sorry for any mistakes you might find. Please give me your opinions, am I doing okay so far?

**NOW WHO WANTS LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAP.? THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE IF NO ONE WISHES TO REVIEW THEIR ANSWERS.**


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: **I'm happy happy happy for updating! *Sings* XD Finally got my lazy ass off the couch and started doing some work. Somehow, this new story is turning into my main one but rest assured I'll continue to work on my other ones also. I finally have an official Beta and she's awesome! I'm really too lazy to work on mistakes but now that I have someone willing to help me, I better shape up a little.

The story is now rated M for those who did not notice the change. Those who are interested to know why it's rated M, the answer pops out in the middle of this chapter. There has been confusion with the the prologue. I haven't been very clear but it's what's going to happen later so I'm very,_ very_ sorry for not wrapping up on that.

**Warnings: **Mature content...And an extremely angry Isshin. (I know, angry Isshin, hard to believe eh?)

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to repeat everytime that I don't own Bleach. Geez, anyone who has a brain should know that I'm not using this to make a profit. :D;;

**Thank you very much to Drop of Sweetest Poison for patiently reading and correcting my mistakes (and adding extra details). **

* * *

"My house," Ichigo said firmly as Grimmjow looped an arm around his waist.

"Why do we have to walk all the way there just to have a good fuck?" Grimmjow whined, his hand combing his hair while the other man snorted.

"We are _not_ going to fuck on the _streets_," Ichigo explained slowly, as though speaking to a child.

The blue-haired man growled and slouched.

Ichigo couldn't help but grin at the other's childish behavior. His grin faded and changed to a frown as he remembered Urahara's words to him. _Be careful_. Was that a warning? Was there something going on with the other gangs? Ichigo's frown deepened as he contemplated what was wrong. He could take care of himself, but he still shuddered as he imagined spies walking behind, stalking him. He unconsciously started walking faster.

The pair arrived to Ichigo's house.

"You sure your parents aren't home?" Grimmjow grunted.

Ichigo scowled. "I don't have 'parents'; I have one dad and two little sisters."

Grimmjow realized his question really affected the redhead. Sensing the other's mood, he shut up immediately after a quick "Sorry."

Ichigo's face softened as Grimmjow clamped his mouth shut. "Bedroom?" he asked.

A smirk answered him. "What, you wanted to do it in the kitchen?"

Ichigo flushed before snapping, "At least I didn't want to do it on the streets where everyone was watching."

"You didn't seem to mind being under me when there was a crowd around us," Grimmjow replied, grinning.

"Well, that wasn't—It had nothing to do with—I—Just shut up!" cried a flustered Ichigo.

Grimmjow's grin grew smug as the younger man sputtered.

"Let's just get to your bedroom." He dragged Ichigo up the stairs.

"I can walk," Ichigo said irritably, yanking his hand out of the one that was grasping his own.

Grimmjow shut the door behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to face the blue-haired man to tell him that there was no need to close the door.

His father was at a very important meeting, and his sisters at a friend's house.

However, before he could fully look the other man in the eye, a fist grabbed his collar and threw him on the bed.

Grimmjow threw himself onto Ichigo, knocking the wind out of him.

"You didn't…have to…crush me…You're…so heavy," Ichigo mumbled, underneath the older man.

He didn't reply; instead, he smashed their lips together, silencing him.

The orange-haired man moaned into Grimmjow's mouth. His sly hand palmed the hard member, making the teal-haired man pull back in shock.

Ichigo usually never acted first.

The teen grinned mischievously and dipped his hand down Grimmjow's pants. His slim fingers wrapped around his erection and started pumping it.

Grimmjow growled at the slow pace and ripped off the other's shirt in an instant.

Ichigo yelped as shirt was yanked off, his hand flying from Grimmjow's pants.

Grimmjow shoved his hand under the mattress and pulled out a bottle of lube, and Ichigo was kissed until he was breathless. Taking advantage of Ichigo's befuddled state due to oxygen deprivation, Grimmjow yanked off the rest of Ichigo's clothing along with his own. Seeing the arousal of his lover set Grimmjow off. His teeth sank into Ichigo's shoulder—not too deeply but enough to draw a little blood and a pained cry from the smaller man.

His mouth traveled from Ichigo's shoulder to Ichigo's collar bone, slightly nipping it to draw a reaction from him. Ichigo's hand curled around his hair tightly, making him chuckle.

Ichigo felt like his body was on fire. "Fuck," he murmured as Grimmjow's mouth traveled lower. His erection ached for attention. "Stop the teasing already, Grimm."

Grimmjow merely smirked and continued at an unbearably slow pace.

"Fuck you." Ichigo's hand released his hair, moving down to satisfy himself. But his hand never reached its destination.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Grimmjow snatched Ichigo's hand away. "Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?" he asked, taking in Ichigo's desperate face.

"Bastard," the shinigami mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"What was that?" Grimmjow stopped all together. He rolled off of Ichigo. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Ichigo stammered.

"You said something." The espada sniffed. He stuck his face right in front of Ichigo's, close enough to kiss him. "What did you say?" he asked teasingly, faking that he was hurt.

The redhead yelped in surprise as he was literally thrown in the air and flipped onto his backside. He landed on the bed with a light, "_Oof!_"

"Now you need punishment for calling me something bad." Grimmjow snickered as the smaller body tensed slightly.

Ichigo bit his pillow as a digit entered him—then two. He squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling but tried to relax. He gasped in pain, then pleasure as two fingers change to three. Ichigo bucked his hips, trying to impale himself on the talented arrancar's fingers. "Grimm!" he whined as the man's fingers brushed his prostate.

"Get a hold of yourself, Strawberry; the fun's only beginning."

Grimmjow took his time soothing his own neglected member with his hands and lube. Licking his lips at the delicious sight of the lithe body below him, he reached down and spread those strong, lithe legs. Eyes still fixed on his prize, he entered in one swift motion, delighted at the warm tightness constricting his hardened flesh.

Ichigo, however, wasn't feeling any pleasure—not yet. The pain caused him to writhe a bit, desperate to find comfort.

Grimmjow waited for him to adjust. "You ready?" he asked cockily, grinning as Ichigo shot back, "Anytime you are."

Grimmjow pulled out and slammed in again.

"_Fuuuck_…!" The shinigami groaned as the pain intensified, but this time, there was pleasure mixed in with the pain.

Grimmjow's thrusts were increasing speed, hitting Ichigo at the right angles to create the wonderful bliss that caused him to tense.

"H-harder!" Ichigo shouted hoarsely, his fingers clutching tightly around his pillow.

He flipped Ichigo around so he was facing upwards. "Are you sure you're not gonna regret this later, 'cuz I really don't want to hear your bitchin' about how you can't walk afterward," the teal-haired man stated quite arrogantly.

_Dead fucking sure!_ Ichigo wanted to scream, but he settled for a quick, "I'm sure!"

"You asked for it." Grimmjow increased his thrusts, entering Ichigo as hard and quickly as he could.

The shinigami arched his back in pleasure as his prostate was hit directly; a few more intense thrusts, and he was reaching his climax. Grimmjow was almost done too.

Neither of the two heard the front door slam.

"Faster!" With his body trapped between the bed and the bigger man above him, Ichigo couldn't move at except for rocking his hips a little to let Grimmjow slam deeper into him. The teen stiffened as a gifted hand pumped his member in rhythm with the thrusts and gave a moan of pleasure as cold lips touched his. _A little more! Just a _little _more! _Ichigo thought desperately, watching hungry blue eyes rake his body.

Grimmjow just needed one more thrust… but he never had the chance.

_BAM!_

The door to Ichigo's bedroom slammed opened, revealing an angry Isshin.

Isshin kicked open the locked door, angrier than he had ever been in his life. In the few seconds it took him to scan the room and process what was happening, he had already marched up to the bed. In the next few seconds, the stupid teal haired was launched off his son.

Grimmjow didn't see it; one moment he was frozen, staring at the newcomer, the next moment he was flying, thrown by a hard hand to the chest. Landing hard on his ass, he scrambled backwards while Ichigo flinched and tried to cover his genitals with his hands, which was a hard feat to accomplish.

The older Kurosaki glared hard at the espada. "Get out of my house," he hissed coldly. "I _NEVER_ want to see you here again. Got it?"

Grimmjow was still too shocked to respond—the look of frozen fear would've been funny at other times, but it certainly wasn't funny now.

"GET. OUT. _NOW_." Isshin was nearly beyond words. He snatched Grimmjow's clothes and like a whip, brought them down one by one onto the bewildered man.

Wasting no more time, the teal-haired man ran from the house without glancing back, his clothing still being thrown at him. He ran out onto the streets, stark naked and covered with semen with his hair messed up.

People passing by the house pointed and covered their eyes with their hands.

Turning back toward his son, Isshin approached the cowering redhead with concern. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo glanced up. "This isn't what you think it is."

Now satisfied that his son wasn't injured, he began to grow angry. "Just what _is_ it then?" Isshin's concerned father state appeared for the first time in years. "Why the hell are you with _him_ of all people?"

Ichigo was stunned. "You aren't concerned that I'm gay?"

His father gave a menacing growl. "I don't give a shit about that."

Ichigo blinked; this was the first time he heard his father swear.

"You brought _him_ back and let him rape you!"

The barely matured man was starting to grow angry. "How is it rape if I let him? He didn't do anything wrong. I gave him permission, Dad; it was _sex_."

"_He_ is a scumbag, and _you_ can do better." Isshin growled.

"First of all, _he _has a name—it's Grimmjow. Second of all, I'm not a kid anymore. Third of all, it isn't rape. Why the hell do you care so much?" Ichigo had begun to shout.

"This _Grimmjow_ is a freak and a sex addict. I could tell from the moment I set eyes on him. He isn't good for you."

"Who gave you permission to tell me who's right for me and who isn't?"

"Don't talk to me that way!" Isshin was shouting too, furious that his son wasn't listening to his reason.

"Grimmjow might be a little rough sometimes, but he's someone many would die for!"

"Maybe he wants you to die for him!"

"Shut up! He would never want that!"

The former shinigami was blown. Even though his son had told him to shut up many times, he had never been this serious.

With his anger getting the better of him, he yanked Ichigo up by his arm, ignoring his son's attempts to cover himself up. "Promise me you'll never see him again."

"No!"

Frustrated, Isshin gave his son a hard slap across the face.

Ichigo staggered backward from the force behind it. He was dazed for a minute before he registered the fact that this was the first time his father had hit him.

"I never want to be in this home again!" Ichigo snarled. White hot anger surged through him. Snatching his clothes, he stood up straight, revealing that he was slightly taller than his father.

His own father was stunned. He had never hit his children in _that_ way. He always 'played' with them with friendly kicks that hardly hurt.

Ichigo ran out of his bedroom, dodging his dad's arms.

"Wait, Ichigo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to; I was just upset!"

Footsteps pounded down the stairs.

"Wait, please! You can't be with him!"

The footsteps continued with ferocity across the kitchen floor.

"He's not who you think he is! He's—"

The front door slammed for the second time.

"—dangerous…" Isshin was alone and unheard.

A naked person ran down the streets once again, causing people to shake their heads angrily.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh, my summer isn't really as carefree as thought it would be. I have fencing classes and my job clashing together. I'm determined to update each my stories at least _once_ over this break but no promises.

Any comments, feedback? I'm really trying to improve my writing so any help is welcome! =D


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: **This chapter isn't proofread, sorry! D:

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine.

* * *

Ichigo was painfully aware that he was stark naked and running down the streets with no clue whatsoever as to where he was going. He also didn't stop running until he was completely lost. Damn. His luck seemed to be disappearing—whatever luck that was.

"Look at that kid—!" A group of people pointed at him, making Ichigo flush with chagrin.

"He's just like the other one. His hair's really natural! God, just like that blue-head over there." The people indicated over their shoulders, directing at a dark alleyway.

Ichigo perked up. _Over there_? Blue hair, huh? Well, how many people had Grimmjow's hair color? Despite being embarrassed, he spun in circles until he located exactly where Grimmjow was said to be.

A crowd was starting to form now; giggling was heard from blushing girls, who were being pulled away by their boyfriends. _Perverts_.

"What's the big deal, Red?" A kid twice his size shoved him to the left, making him fall on top of a school girl, who shrieked in alarm. The back of the crowd starting to scream because they couldn't see what was going on. Ichigo got up, covering himself with a piece of paper that had fluttered onto the ground.

"That's my math homework!" A busty girl yelped who Ichigo recognized as the girl he fell on. The naked teen started and glanced down. Sure enough, the thing he was using to cover his private areas had complex math formulas written on it. Could this get anymore embarrassing? He was starting to wish he had thought to thrown on some clothes before rushing out.

"So, this counts as sexual harassment, right? Oh, and let's add thievery to the list. Don't steal people's stuff." The kid who pushed him grinned. "W'assa matter, Red? Isn't running out naked good enough for ya?"

"My hair color is orange. Are you blind or something?" Ichigo scoffed, but he was red in the face. Being humiliated in public was already bad enough without a stupid kid blabbering around. "Go play tough guy elsewhere," he snarled, trying to back away from the tight pack of teens.

"Nah, it's much to fun here to leave."

"He's a hunk, isn't he?"

"Get away from him! He might have rabies!"

"Aww, did he get kicked out of his house?"

"He looks poor."

"I can see why. He's a bit extreme when it comes to temper, right? Did you see him push over and harass that poor girl over there? Then, he stole her math homework."

Ichigo just about had enough.

"_MOVE IT_." Seizing his chance when several people leaped back, he hurried towards where they said Grimmjow was last sighted. Suddenly remembering, he skipped back and tossed the piece of paper he was holding at the flustered girl. "Sorry about taking that!" he apologized before running forward again.

The girl reached for her homework as it fluttered to the ground.

"Inoue, don't touch it! It might've touched him!" A black haired girl shouted, pulling her best friend's arm away from the paper. She pushed her friend away until she thought it was a reasonable distance.

"There." With that, she jumped on the poor piece of dry, dead tree, mangling it. Stepping back, she admired her work. It was covered in dirt and pretty much ripped apart.

"All right, then. Let's go," she said, finally satisfied. Inoue stared at her ruined homework.

"It's okay. We'll just tell the teacher someone stole it. Not really a lie, is it?"

The crowd started dissipating after witnessing the scene with the two girls. The violent one was disturbing in more ways than one. Everybody soon forgot about the naked orange-headed kid who had disappeared into the lair of the Espadas.

**Ichigo's POV**

I didn't recognize this place. Grimmjow had never shown this place to me. Hmm… He usually shows every place he thought was compatible for sex to me. It was a good place—dark, empty, weird—but maybe he didn't know about this area.

I walked on, feeling a bit better now that I was alone with no one staring at me. Where was I? Geez, maybe I went a bit too far running away from home. It wasn't my fault though. My dad has always hit me, trying to teach me self defense in the strangest manner possible. It's just that he's never gotten so angry before. Was he mad because I was homosexual? His reaction was not what I expected; I had hoped he would just laugh it off. Then again, it wasn't really the best way to reveal to him that I was gay. Perhaps it was just because he was troubled when he heard a guy was coming to our house. Urahara can be such a bitch sometimes. He didn't have to tell my father…

I didn't watch where I was going because I was still fuming about my dad's behavior. This was sort of the reason why I tripped over something protruding from the ground.

"_Argh!_" My voice echoed loudly from every direction. Like magic, more voices echoed, except they weren't mine.

"Did you hear that?"

I searched for the source frantically. It sounded like it came from below me.

"Yep, sounds like some poor fella wandered here without knowing."

I started; I knew that voice.

"Gin, quiet down a little! He might hear us," said a deeper voice. "Let him go. It'll disturb the peace if we cause a racket."

"Aw, c'mon, Tousen. Why do ya take life so seriously? It'll be fun!"

I realized that there were people underground. I searched around and found that I had tripped over a trapdoor.

"No," replied Tousen flatly, who seemed to be irritated by Gin's childish talk.

"C'mon, let's just check who it is!" the kid-like adult insisted.

"Fine." Tousen seemed to have given up. "Let's make it quick." He sounded weary.

_Crap!_ The Espada's hideout is here, of all places? My luck seemed to have disappeared completely, if I had any in the first place. I rummaged around, struggling to find something—_anything_—to help me but to no such luck; nothing but trash littered the floor. I had nowhere to go except back to the crowded area of the city.

Fine then. I'd rather be laughed at than be discovered by the Espada. I'd be killed if they found out I was a Shinigami.

I prepared myself to run, panicking as the trapdoor creaked, but I barely flew forward a few paces when my heart dropped down to my toes.

Grimmjow. He was probably captured by the Espada.

Just then, the little door in the ground opened. A narrow head sprouting silver hair popped out, scanning the darkness. "Gotcha! I told you someone still here!" Gin crowed, yelling at someone—presumably Tousen—below him, then continued, startled, "Whoa, why aren't ya wearing any clothes, boy?"

I tried to stay calm. Maybe I can trick them somehow. I thought fast. "Uh… um… I was waiting for someone to come, actually. I—err—wanted to come here, um, undressed to display a clear message for that very special someone," I stuttered, hoping I sounded more embarrassed than scared.

"Oh, well, that's interesting, ne?" Gin hoisted himself up, ushering Tousen to follow. "Most people don't know about his place. How'd ya find it?"

"I stumbled across it. It seemed like a good place to, erm… _you know_." I was uncomfortable with two men from the rival gang finding me exposed… in several different ways. I hated being so vulnerable in the enemy's territory. The man named Gin, whom I had met before just in the passing, was glancing up and down the alley. He seemed to have noticed my discomfiture because he said interjected, "Hey, don't worry. This does seem like a good place to have sex." He continued to scrutinize his surroundings before finally concluding that the only person here was me.

I cringed when he turned his head towards me. Even though it seemed that he couldn't see because his eyes were squinting—almost closed—I was self-conscious as he checked me out. Tousen I knew couldn't see at all. He wore goggles over his blank eyes for protection. The two didn't say anything about seeing anyone else.

I took another stab at conversation. "I, er... Did you happen to see someone else come down here? He's, um, late."

"'He'?" Gin raised his head a little.

Shit. I didn't mean to spill out the gender of the person I was waiting for.

"She," I revised hastily, feeling the blood rush into my cheeks when Gin raised an eyebrow. He decided not to question me, fortunately.

"Are ya looking fer a sexy chick or a little girl?"

I stared at him before comprehending why he was asking me the question.

"Uhh…Sexy chick," I invented, watching for any signs of recognition. "With colorful hair…"

"Like a rock star?" He grinned toothily at me.

"Something like that…someone with wild blue hair…" My throat felt parched when I muttered the last line. My heart gave another great jump when both men suddenly frowned.

"Are we talking about a male or a female?" Tousen asked slowly, his hands reaching behind his back, grasping something. His eyes narrowed with suspicion behind those goggles.

"I already told you," I said defiantly and took a giant leap back when a sharp _snick_ filled the air.

A foot long blade gleamed in the darkness and Gin was now twirling it. Tousen frowned again but didn't say anything.

"I think you've been tricked," the spinning sword froze, pointing at my heart. A threatening sign that meant: _fight or scram. _

I couldn't think of what to reply. It was the worst kind of situation to be in. We stared at each other for a few more seconds and then Tousen released his hold on whatever weapon he concealed behind his back.

I choked back a sigh of relief and shrugged in a would-be-casual way.

"I guess I'll just go now," my eyes were still trained on the short sword and I took a step back.

"What did ya say yer name was?" Gin asked, the smile was back again, this time, with a trace of menace.

A brief hoot from above interjected him. My head snapped up and I saw the faint outline of a person on the rooftop.

"Hey, Baldy!" Yeah…I knew that voice. "Ya better scram before I get there because I'm here to kick your ass."

"Hah, that's my cue," I laughed nervously and abruptly turned to run away. I risked a glance back at them but they did nothing. They stared at me before descending through the trapdoor. At the entrance of the dark alley, I finally allowed myself a triumphant grin.

A robe out of the blue came down on my head all of a sudden it went dark all over. Gasping, I tried to rip it off of me.

"Er, you might wanna keep that." Shinji dropped down beside me when I finally got rid of it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing the robe back and hurriedly put it on.

"Saving yer ass," he snorted and glanced down. "Hiyori had to distract them so you could finally shut up and git outta there."

"Why do you care?"

Shinji shrugged. "I owe your dad a favor. Anyways, it wouldn't do us any good if you're dead ya know."

My eye twitched.

"I'm not joining your stupid gang," I said as I started walking but he just smiled slyly.

"We'll see about that."

I sighed loudly, wondering if I had the nerve to go back home and face my father. Remembering the fight we had, I quickly decided I didn't.

"Hey, can I crash over at your place?" I asked the blonde and he brightened.

"See?" He grinned cheekily. "I knew you wanted to join us," and then dodged when I threw a punch his way.

"Fine," he sulked. "Your dad's really worried about you though."

I chose to ignore that. With a jolt, I realize that Grimmjow was still back there. Shivering, I vowed to come back tomorrow to rescue him, even if it meant fighting through all of the espadas.

My half formulated plan for tomorrow was interrupted when a flip-flop smashed my nose in. My eyes watering, I distinguished a young blonde girl with a fanged tooth. Holding a bloody flip-flop.

"I told ya I was here to kick your ass!" Hiyori curled her upper lip over her teeth and snarled at me. "The Espada's lair, really!? How dumb can you get?"

Her arm pulled back to pummel me again.

Shinji just whistled and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Grimmjow," Gin skipped over to him. "D'you have a twin or what?"

Grimmjow sneered in disdain. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Just saw a kid who was looking fer a blue-headed chick." He winked. "The rock star kind."

_Go fuck yourself…_Grimmjow thought and turned his back on the silver fox man.

"He had the most curious colored hair." The sexta felt two slit like eyes burn into his back and tried to ignore him. _Just keep walking. _"Orange…Kinda looked like a strawberry…"

Grimmjow froze where he was standing but quickly recovered. He threw a cold look over his shoulder, his face impassive.

"Probably some freak," he said indifferently, his heart pounding. _It couldn't be Ichigo right?_

"Blue haired chick!" Gin called out behind him chortling.

Grimmjow dashed for the exit as soon as he was out of Gin's line of vision. He jumped out without bothering to close the trapdoor and bolted to Ichigo's house. Out of breath, he finally made it and knocked on the door. He hoped to god that Ichigo's father wouldn't answer the door.

-Line break-

Isshin answered the door. He had a big smile on his face and was fully prepared to apologize when he realize it wasn't his son at the door. His face grew livid when he recognized the man.

"What do you want?" Isshin growled, his hand reaching for small concealed knife in his pocket.

Tousen breathed a sigh of annoyance. "I believe your son has discovered our hideout and was caught at our entrance."

"Ichigo?" Isshin said, so surprised that he forgot about the knife. His alarm swiftly melted away to worry but he kept a stern face.

"Ah, so that's your leader's name…" Tousen examined his fingernails. "The Shinigami have chosen him to lead their group."

It wasn't a question but a flat out statement.

Isshin hid his shock. The decision had been voted on unanimously only a week ago. Even Ichigo didn't know that he was chosen. It was only considered necessary when the group decided that Aizen was becoming too dangerous.

"You better tell me where my son is right now," Isshin threatened but his threat got cut off because a certain teal headed man was running his way.

Tousen only looked mildly surprised. "Gin told you already?"

Grimmjow bit his tongue and tasted the sharp tang of blood fill his mouth. He thought he was prepared for the worst until he saw Tousen.

He shrugged. "I heard there was a leader in the Shinigami group. I wanted to check out from a more reliable source."

Tousen pursed his lips at the lie but didn't question Grimmjow any further. He turned back to Isshin and said, "We won't be so merciful the next time we find him nosing around."

He beckoned Grimmjow to follow as he turned tail and left.

Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed suit but not before sighting Isshin's hand signal. _Come back here tonight. _It was something Ichigo had taught him, something he used often.

"Hurry up," Tousen said imperatively and Grimmjow scowled. He would go back tonight if that's what it took to find Ichigo.


End file.
